deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs. Atticus O'Sullivan
Description Fullmetal Alchemist vs. The Iron Druid Chronicles Interlude Wiz: Destruction and Creation may be opposites but they go hand in hand... Boomstick: And on tattoos! The people who wear these tattoos are force to be reckoned with. Wiz: Like Scar, The State Alchemist Killer Boomstick: And Atticus O'Sullivan, The Iron Druid. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) Wiz: Not much is known about Scar's past. What we do is he was a young warrior monk living in the Kanda region of Ishval during the Ishval Civil War. Boomstick: Then one day the man dubbed Scar found out his brother had taken up alchemy-a practice forbidden by their god-his brother learned the secrets of alchemy. Scar was then attacked by Solf J. Kimblee. Wiz: After this encounter Scar lost his right arm... Boomstick: And got a wicked X-shaped scar on his forehead! Wiz: In order to save his brothers life, Scar's bother transferred his own arm onto Scar. Boomstick: Scar woke up in an emergency clinic with the secrets of alchemy tattooed onto his body, but instead of thanking the nice doctors who saved his life he... murdered them with a dagger... and then left without paying... Bastard! I had to pay my medical bills! Wiz: Scar then dedicated his life to murdering all state alchemists, the people who took his family, home, and identity. He successfully murdered ten state alchemists, one of which focused alchemy on combat. He did this by only using the first two steps of alchemy: Comprehension and Destruction. Boomstick: This means anything Scar wants killed or destroyed all he has to do is place his right hand on it and bye-bye it's destroyed. All was going according to plan, until the Elric brothers, Roy Mustang, Alex Armstrong, and a squad of soldiers denied him a kill. ''' Wiz: Forced to flee into the sewers Scar later found himself confronting Glutony and Lust, Homunculi based of two of the seven deadly sins. '''Boomstick: And because they have Wolverine level regeneration powers, Scar had a difficulty fighting them off. He did manage to fight them off, but by no means did he win. Wiz: Yeah... the only reason he survived was dumb luck. After these encounters Scar doesn't seem to find much luck in his life. Until eventually he met a little girl and got a shot a redemption: Scar put his quest for vengeance behind him and joined the Elric brothers. Boomstick: After joining them Scar did three very important things. One he saved a shit-ton of lives by resurrecting an entire countries population. He also single-handedly killed a Homunculi: Wrath. Though Wrath was injured and Scar had leprechaun luck. Finally Scar accepted the other hand of alchemy reconstruction. ''' Wiz: Now Scar can create walls for defense and spikes and crushing pillars for offense. Scar doesn't really have any weakness, except for sometimes being consumed by rage, but he has plenty of feats and accomplishments. '''Boomstick: Despite never officially studying alchemy Scar is one of the most powerful alchemists along Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. Wiz: Scar has some pretty impressive feats like killing ten State Alchemists... Boomstick: Whose job it is is to be good at alchemy! Wiz: Fighting off and killing Homunculus, defeating the Elric brothers, and matching Kimblee in combat. Scar: You looked surprised I'd even say shocked, too be honest I'm still a little surprised myself. It goes against my beliefs, I'd even swore to myself I'd never use it, but when I considered the enormity of what's at stake and what I could do. I relent it, I accepted my only choice... my brother's circle of reconstruction, I'VE ACCEPTED BOTH HANDS OF ALCHEMY! Atticus O'Sullivan Wiz: Born in Ireland, 83 B.C. his real name... Boomstick: HOLY SHIT HE'S OLD! HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE AND LOOKING WELL! Wiz: Atticus drinks an elixir that keeps him in his prime, he calls Immortali-Tea... Boomstick: OH! I get it like Immortality but with Tea! *Begins to laugh uncontrollably Wiz: Atticus's real... *Boomstick's laugh interrupts him Wiz: Atticus's real... *Boomstick's laugh interrupts him again Wiz: IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! *Clears throat Wiz: Atticus's real name is Siodhachan O Suileabhain he takes the name Atticus to blend in today. Boomstick: What kind of name is Sio-da-hacken? Wiz: It's Siodhachan, and what kind of name is Boomstick? Boomstick: A good one... Wiz: Atticus was trained to be a Druid, a defender of the Earth or Gaia. Boomstick: After getting tattooed Gaia grants Druids the powers to talk to elementals (Personifications of elements or habitats) and all kinds of powers like super strength and limitless stamina. When using magic a Druid's tattoos glow. Wiz: Druids can also use more complex magic, normally they would take time to work, but good old Atticus has an Iron Amulet filled with charms that help him use his magic faster. Boomstick: But before we get into the charms the Iron Amulet blocks out most magical attacks. Now onto the charms: * Bear Charm-Acts like a magic storage * Camouflage Charm-Cloaks Atticus in near invisibility * Faire Specs-Allows him to see magical energy * Healing Charm-Heals wounds quickly * Night Charm-Gives him night vision * Shapeshifting Charm-He can shape shift into a Wolfhound, Stag, Sea Otter, or Owl * Soul Catcher Charm-Brrings him back from the dead Wiz: For the sake of fairness Atticus will not have the OP Soul Catcher Charm, and... in order to use the Shapeshifting Charm... Atticus has to... be naked... Boomstick: Moving On! Another form of magic Druids can do is Binding and Unbinding... Wiz: Binding sticks things together, Unbinding rips things apart. Boomstick: But Binding and Unbinding have limits. They can't work on non-natural elements nor can it be used to directly hurt another living creature. Wiz: But there is a work-around. Undead creatures don't abide to these rules because they aren't alive... Boomstick: As long as it doesn't break the skin it doesn't count as hurting so making people slap themselves or bring random objects too his hand can work... Wiz: And he can bind clothes. Boomstick: Even with all this magic Atticus still brings magical gear with him. * ' '''Fragarach- A sword with three magical properties. 1: Can cut through any armor with zero resistance, 2: if held close to the neck it immobilizes foe and forces them to tell the truth, and 3: It can control the winds. * Fulgurite Stone Back-Prevents lightning from affecting him. * Bow and Arrows-Arrows are blessed by Mother Mary making them Holy Arrows and the tips are dabbed with poison. Wiz: Despite all his magic and equipment Atticus has one major flaw... '''Boomsticck: He needs dirt. Atticus always goes barefoot in a fight. If Atticus isn't connected with the Earth the only magic he has is stored in his Bear Charm.' Wiz: Still Atticus has some impressive feats he's killed/defeated many gods, killed many mythical beasts, has more power over the Earth than gods, has stronger magic than Witches, can match a vampire in speed and strength, and has exactly 2,098 years of experience. Atticus: Aenghus Og, you have broken Druidic law by killing the land around us and opening a gate to hell, unleashing demons on this plane. I judge you guilty and sentence you to death. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to settle this debate once and for all... Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Atticus is having a conversation with the local elemental when the elemental speaks of a man that destroys and manipulates the Earth near hear. Upon hearing this Atticus swears he will eliminate the man. The elemental tells him that the man is currently in the desert. Atticus grabs his things and heads of to find the man. Scar trudges through the desert cloak pulled up to prevent sunburn when he hears... "YOU HAVE SCARRED THIS LAND LEAVE AT ONCE OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Scar chuckles at the irony "Scarred?" he says as he drops the hood down revealing his scar. The strange redhead kid with no shoes doesn't back down. "Listen don't make me come over there and kill you!" Scar threatens. Instead of scaring the kid, the kid chuckles. "Kill me?!" The man says suppressing a laugh "I'm wa-a-ay out of your league" Fight! Atticus pulls out his bow and starts shooting Holy/poisoned arrows, but Scar slams his left hand down creating an Earth wall. The arrows lodge into the rock harmlessly. Atticus unbinds the rocks making the wall crumble into dust, and with Scar once again in sight Atticus fires more arrows. Scar breaks into a sprint weaving led and dodging right. Eventually Scar leaps up and destroys the bow, he swipes his hand back down hoping to end his combatant, but Atticus leaps backwards. Atticus flips on his Faire Specs but sees no magic, yet this man destroyed his boy with what appeared to be magic. Atticus flips off his Faire Specs his iron amulet will give him no protection against whatever this man is using. Scar strikes upwards trying to kill Atticus again, but Atticus dodged and pulled out his sword. Scars leaps at Atticus once again, but a gust of wind knocks him back down. This time it is Atticus that leaps at Scar, Scar rolls out of the way and sends rock spikes hurtling at Atticus. Atticus unbinds the rocks turning them into pebbles before the can cause any damage, but while he was unbinding the spikes Scar leaped at him. Atticus starts to dodge, but Scar tears out a good chunk of flesh near his shoulder. Atticus instantly uses wind to send Scar flying. Scar lands on the ground cracking a few ribs. He tries to get up but realizes his cloak has merged with the ground pulling it of Scar leaps up and searches for his foe. Scar runs throughout the desert when a shadow is cast over him. He looks up to see a Owl fly into him talons digging deep into his chest. Scar is about to kill the owl, when he stops in shock. Atticus turns back into a man and kicks of Scar's bloody chest. Scar lands on the ground with a thud. "I don't know what I'm more surprised with the fact that you turned into an owl, that you have already healed up, or that your naked." Scar says eyes bulging out of his head. Atticus snickers at this comment "I have to be naked in order to shape shift!", and charges forward, Fargarach raised high in the air. Scar sends an earth pillar up knocked Fargarach out of Atticus's hand, but Atticus binds his palm with the hilt pulling Fargarach back into his had Luke Skywalker style. The two begin fighting each dodging each other's blows. Eventually Atticus leaps back and casts camouflage on him. Scar stops and looks around trying to spot his foe, when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Atticus reappears Fargarach stabbing through Scar's Flesh. Scar fall onto the ground and tries to send spikes up to impale Atticus, but nothing happens. Seeing his foe surprised Atticus says "The Earth obeys me, son, not some petty human with powers. So suck on that, bitch." With those words ringing in his ears Scar slips away. K.O. Atticus is seen tattoos glowing presumably talking to an elemental. Scar is scene being swallowed up by the Earth presumably by the elemental. Results Boomstick: Awwww Man I liked Scar better. Even though Scar uses alchemy not magic allowing him to hurt Atticus, Atticus was out of his league Wiz: Atticus held several advantages: He has long ranged weapons, he can Bind and Unbind from a distance, his arrows don't have to hit vital organ to kill thanks to the poison, Atticus has superhuman strength and speed, Atticus has limitless stamina, Atticus can shapeshift, Atticus can heal his wounds, Atticus can turn pretty much invisible (The only ones who have ever seen through his camouflage are creatures with great senses of smell or Gods), Atticus has a wider arsenal, Atticus has more experience (By over 2,050 years), Atticus has more impressive feats, and Atticus shut out Bacchus's earth powers so he could shut out Scar's reconstruction powers if need be (like he did at the end). Boomstick: And even if he couldn't shut off the powers, for some strange reason, Atticus could've healed from the ordeal. But wizard?-We hear you saying, and I feel very left out-Scar beat Wrath a superhuman with a sword so shouldn't he beat Atticus? Wiz; No, for four reasons. One: Wrath had already aged past his prime, but Atticus is always in his prime. Two: Wrath had been shoot in the shoulder, stabbed in the stomach, and had his eye stabbed before fighting Scar. Three: Wrath would've won if it wasn't for the lucky sun glare that blinded him, allowing Scar to win. Four: Wrath may be superhuman and has a sword but he has nowhere near as many powers of Atticus, Atticus fights people more on par with Father: Gods. Boomstick: But wizard?-We hear you say again- If this fight took place on concrete or asphalt or something like that. Wouldn't Atticus have lost? Wiz: No, the Bear Charm would give him enoughh time to turn into an owl and fly off to find some earth or enough power to kill Scar there. Boomstick: Atticus sure scarred Scar. Wiz: The Winner is Atticus O'Sullivan. Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015